Fanfics Non-sense
by DannySHIELD
Summary: "Venham conosco até esse mundo de plot ruim, erros de português graves, assassinato a língua portuguesa, Mary Sues, John Sues, Jane Does, John Does, horror de enredo, clichês mais batidos que milk-shake, personagens mais profundos que uma poça de chuva, problemas de verdade, como o fato dos sapatos da personagem principal não combinarem com a blusa dela (cho-ca-da)."
1. 19 anos de tortura

Era um domingo ensolarado de junho quando eu decidi que a gota d'água aconteceu! Não dava mais, não poderia continuar assim! Eu tinha que fazer algo com o tanto de coisa ruim que existe nos sites de fanfics. Reuni uma equipe incrível, no estilo Nick Fury com meu tapa-olho – última moda entre os agentes da SHIELD – e trouxe para meu lado um grupo de pessoas que também não estão contentes com a situação.

Nós somos um bando de idiotas com acesso à internet e dotados de um português decente. Eu sou a Danny, uma Lufa-lufa estressada, e meus aliados são: Jess, uma Corvinal que tem medo de barata e é mais dramática que novela mexicana, Max, um Grifinório cheio de referências, Maddie, uma sonserina psicótica (notem que eu disse psicótica e não psicopata) e Fran, um Grifinório que adora ver a Maddie por fogo no circo todo e falar sobre sexo, Arlequina do Coringa dela.

Venham conosco até esse mundo de plot ruim, erros de português graves, assassinato a língua portuguesa, Mary Sues, John Sues, Jane Does, John Does, horror de enredo, clichês mais batidos que milk-shake, personagens mais profundos que uma poça de chuva, problemas de verdade, como o fato dos sapatos da personagem principal não combinarem com a blusa dela (cho-ca-da), maçãs de café da manhã e... eu já disse plot ruim? É, acho que é isso. Imitei uma sinopse de fanfic ruim.

 **Maddie: Não só isso, você fez um primeiro capítulo de apresentação também.**

 **Fran: Rola ficha de personagens no primeiro capitulo ou podemos já colocar fogo em tudo?**

 **Max: Mano, acho que isso é o primeiro capítulo, só que um trecho foi usado como sinopse.**

 **Jess: Por que eu to fazendo isso? Eu podia estar estudando pra prova de inglês...**

 **Danny: Jess, você foi uma das que sugeriu essa fic. Cala a boca.**

 **Maddie: Vamos logo que quero voltar a assistir Young Justice. Ano que vem, finalmente, tem terceira temporada e eu quero fazer teorias pra ela... muitas teorias.**

(...)

Danny: Vamos começar com uma perola que foi encontrada esses dias numa das andanças de uma amiga minha atrás de fanfic ruim. Olha que belezura de fic:

"Depois Da Batalha Harry e Hermione, se descobrem mas eles não sabem que Voltmort **(Maddie: Vou buscar bebidas fortes pra gente, porque já to precisando beber pra esquecer meus problemas.)** deixou uma herdeira com os Malfoy's e agora ela quer justiça pelo o que aconteceu com o seu pai  
(ela tem Nariz e Cabelo Negro e sua pele bronzeada ) **(Max: E o Quico? Eu lá quero saber como a filha do Voldemort é? Deixa isso pra fanfic, porra!)** Mais quem e a mãe?" **(Danny: Vamos descobrir essa semana, no Globo Trash.)**

 **(Maddie: Clap-Clap-Clap para isso! Vamos começar sámerda!)**

Hermione Povs On **(Danny: Tem que começar com POV... sempre um Pov! E tem o on ainda por cima...) (Max: Meu Deus do céu, Zeus, Athena, Vaca louca, Shadow, Sr. Quarta-feira, podem me explicar por quê?) (Fran: É personagem liga e desliga pra ter "on" e "Off"?)**

Depois que Harry quebrou a varinha eu rony **(Danny: Peraí, mas não era a Hermione narrando, como agora é o Rony e... Atá. Saquei, tá faltando a vírgula. Qual o problema deles com as vírgulas?) (Jess: A real pergunta é: por que essa gente não usa o Word?)** e ele voltamos para o castelo eu percebi qu ele **(Fran: Minha filha, ele quem? Satanás, é você?)** estava com uma picada de aranha e perguntei: **(Maddie: To surpresa, tem o "dois pontos" antes de iniciar uma pergunta... Clap-Clap-Clap) (Max: Que diabos é esse clap-clap?) (Jess: Acho que são palmas irônicas... Porém, eu só acho mesmo.)**

Rony o que e isso? **(Jess: Não tem acento, não tem vírgula, travessão, aspas, nem os famosos "- -" ou o outro famoso "_", mas tem o ponto de interrogação... o que dizer?) (Max: Hum, você disse lá em cima que era uma picada de aranha... mas talvez você esteja enganada é seja uma tatuagem de lince.) (Maddie: Será que ele morre? Espero que sim.)**

Ah nada não **(Fran: Nada não? Uma picada de aranha, no Ronald Abílios Weasley, e ele diz "nada não"? O cara que tem mais medo de aranhas que uma amiga minha, que corre das aranhas como meu gato corre de banhos, diz "nada não" pra uma picada de aranha? Cê é doido... esse aí num é o Rony não.) (Max: Fran, manda ela correr que esse Rony é fake!)**

Rony isso é uma picada de aranha **(Maddie: Hermione, para de amolar ele, se ele disse que não é, mesmo você sabendo que é, deixa quieto. É bom que ele morre!)**

Ah não e não

Hermione chamou a Prof MCGonnal **(Danny: Não vim aqui comentar o MCGonnal. Vim aqui comentar: por que cavalinhas a Hermione chamou a Minnie só pra ver a picada de aranha do Ronald?! Tenha santa paciência! Expulsa eles de Hogwarts!) (Max: MCGonnal... eu li um livro que o sobrenome de uma prostituta era esse... ou seria uma fanfic original? Nem sei mais...)**

Sim?

Gostaria de perguntar se a senhorita ,Potter e Weasley gostariam de fazer 7 ano em Hogwarts ? **(Jess: Ué... não havia sido a Mione que chamou a Minnie? Enfim, xá pra lá. Olha, a minha amiga vírgula apareceu! Mas mal posicionada... huuum, vírgula má!) (Max: Temos que ajudar a autora a adestrar melhor suas vírgulas! Todos nós sabemos que elas são difíceis de serem domadas. É como tentar controlar o Lobo, quase impossível se você não tem um Golfinho Espacial!) (Maddie: Não cite o nome do Foderoso Lorde dos Badass Lobo, em vão, manow! Não mexe com minha religião!)**

Mais e Claro Professora por mim a senhora me daria mais um ano de aulas **(Max: Momento Charada – ou Ed Nigma, pros íntimos – o que é o que é, é Mais e Claro ao mesmo tempo? Quem Acertar, ganha uma dedicatória.) (Maddie: Por mim, ela te daria um tiro. Ou um Avada.)**

Esta Bem rssrsrsrs **(Fran: meus crushs e crushas dão essas risadas quando querem dar pra mim...)** Pergunte a Potter e Weasley e depois va la na sala do diretor para me contar **(Jess: O que eu posso dizer?) (Max: Xinga no Twitter.)**

Esta Bme professora Ate mais **(Danny: Assim descobrimos que a autora tem deficiência de acento, tadinha. Que dó dela!)**

Ate Granger

O que a a velinha te disse? **(Jess: Não liga pra picadas de aranha e fala mal da tia pelas costas... seu desprezível!) (Danny: Peraí... velinhas falantes? Não era McGonnagal, era o Lumiere de "A Bela e a Fera"!) (Fran: Agora tudo faz sentido! –sqn)**

Rony!

Desculpa Hermione **(Fran: Só pediu porque sabe que não ia transar com ela se não pedisse. Estamos de olho, viu?! Nós e a CIA!)**

Falei estrasada **(Danny: ?) (Maddie: Estou querendo muito que Voldemort apareça e mate todo mundo.)**

1 Lugar ela nao e velinha e proffessora e Diretora agora

Em 2 Lugar queria falar com você e

discutir nossa relação ?pelo amor de Merlin Hermione nem faz um dia que a agente **(Danny: Agente. Junto. Deus, por quê?)** começou **(Max: Agente Começou, você tem que substituir o Daniel Craig como 007. Boa sorte.)** a namorar e você já quer discutir a ralação? **(Maddie: Aliás, um dia de relacionamento e já tem DR? Hermione, por obséquio, né?) (Fran: A parada é o seguinte, Ronald, o queijo vai ser moído e não ralado, manjou?)**

Fiquei um pouco queta eu bem **(Jess: Não, Hermione, você não tá bem! Eu não estou, nenhum de nós está e nem os leitores dessa joça!) (Danny: Joça? Sério? Tinha que vir da caipira!) (Jess: Ativista interiorana, é assim que você vai me chamar ou te processo!) (Fran: *come pipoca*)** não gostava muito **(Fran: ...Da piroca do Rony...)** como gostava de uma pessoa **(Max: Gostava dele como cachorro, né, safada? Porque se não gosta dele como gostava de uma pessoa... talvez você curta por ele na coleira e levar pra passear.) (Maddie: S &M? Adoro amarrar pessoas... agora quero amarrar o Rony!) (Danny: Só eu que imaginei ele cheirando a bunda de outros cachorros?) **dai eu falei:

Calma Rony ja quer a primeira briga ? **(Danny: Rony, seu pau no cu, já quer briga, é?)** Não eh para discutir relacão era pra eu conversar com o Harry ,Alem do Mais cadê ele? **(Fran: No puteiro da Rosmerta) (Jess: Tudo pra você é puteiro. *cara de desaprovação pro Fran*) (Fran: Fazer o que, se puteiros resolvem problemas?)**

Oh Minha Mione e claro que não quero briga , deve ta no salão Principal **(Danny: Territorial? Possessivo? Acho que Ron tem que maneirar...) (Jess: Tem tanta coisa errada nessa frase. Se é que podemos chamar isso de frase, né?)**

Ta bem quando achamos **(Jess: Quê?)** ele nois **(Max: Nois se vê por aí.) (Maddie: Mas é sério? Nois? Ave Maria...)** vamos para torre da Grifinoria pode indo que **(Fran: ...eu e o Harry temos sexo grupal com Malfoy e McGonnagal na sala dela agora...)** eu ja vou ,eu sei que você não tem paciencia **(Jess: E nós sabemos que a autora nunca teve aulas de português... e que eu amo reticências.)**

Esta bem eu vo indo **(Maddie: ...comer pão com ovo e reclamar que vocês não me chamaram para o sexo grupal...) (Fran: Adorei essa!)**

Esta bem eu vo **(Fran: ...dar pro Dino porque soube que, menina, é enorme!) (Jess: Isso pode ser considerado racismo, Fran.) (Fran: Na boa, qual o problema? Em fic todo mundo tem pau grande e todas as meninas dão por trás e não dói.) (Danny: Não joga as verdades na cara da Sra. Sociedade, senão ela se rebela!)** indo **(Max: O que a picada de aranha tem a ver com o resto?) (Danny: Meu lindo, senta aqui que vou te contar um segredo: se essa fanfic tivesse coerência, sentindo e bom português, nós não teríamos trabalho.)**

Ele me deu um selinho dai **(Max: Selinho? Rony frouxo, né, Fran?) (Fran: Não sei, nunca beijei ou transei com ele na vida pra saber.)**

FlackBlack On **(Danny: Me sinto em Eldarya, quando a gente perde imagem: perdi um pedaço da história.) (Jess: Eu perdi metade do meu intelecto. Você está no lucro.) (Maddie: FlackBack me lembra Black Label, o que me lembra Jack Daniels, o que me lembra que preciso de álcool. *Vai atrás de álcool*) (Fran: Olha, o FlackBack também é Liga e Desliga! Que moderno!) (Max: Só eu pensei no Flash fumando uns? Porque, tipo, eu li certo. Depois eu imaginei o Flash sendo possuído pelo Venom. Haha, ninguém para Barry Allen se isso acontecesse!)**

Quando eu beijei o Rony eu vi alguem **(Fran: Ela beija de olho aberto? Aí, gente, que corta clima! Hermione, vem cá que vou te ensinar a beijar!)** chegando e logo a pessoa gritou **(Jess: Falta acento, falta nexo, falta muita coisa! Eu quero ser abraçada porque estou entrando em depressão!) (Max: Eu te abraço!)**

-Galera tem uma guerra acontecendo aqui e vcs ficam se beijando **(Danny: Já ouviu a expressão: faça amor, não faça guerra?) (Jess: Por que aqui tem um hífen indicando o começo da fala, mas as outras falas não têm? É preconceito isso!) (Maddie: Eu vaiaria e depois trancaria os dois lá dentro da Câmara.) (Max: Será que foi agora que ele foi picado? Imagina que maneiro um Rony Aranha? HUEHEUEHUEHEUHEU.) (Maddie: Cara, desiste, a picada de aranha nada tem a ver com esse enredo.) (Max: Um homem pode sonhar...)**

eu **(Fran: ...quero é mais é distribuir, com licença?)** fiquei toda vermelhona pq **(Danny: Max, você a Maddie são os artistas do Katsu dessa porra, podem me dizer, por obséquio, se a cor "vermelhona" existe?) (Max: É o vermelho da Verdora, a avó do Ben 10 e da Gwen.) (Maddie: Lembrei do meu crush no Kevin de Ben 10.) (Jess: Abreviação... por quê? *desmaia*) (Fran: Menina, acorda ou eu dou você de comida pro cão do inferno da Maddie!) (Jess: Não se pode nem fingir um desmaio nessa ripagem!)** era o Harry eu n queria que ele fisse **(Jess: Jesus, o que diacho é "fisse"?) (Danny: Ela disse diacho! Rsrsrsrs.) (Fran: Ativista interiorana.) (Jess: Vão se fuder!) (Max: Olha, mais uma formada na escola de babaquice do Cebolinha!) (Maddie: Não, foi na minha escola de babaquice, e se você der os créditos pra escola rival de novo, fritos suas bolas!)** o nosso beijo queria ter beijando ele não o Rony **(Danny: E por que não beijou logo o Potter? Quer é iludir o Rony que eu sei, e depois vai fugir com o Malfoy!) (Fran: Convidasse o bichinho pra um ménage. Menages mudam o mundo.)**

FlackBlack Off **(Fran: *Brincando de ligar e desligar Povs e FlackBacks* Manos, isso é legal! Agora sei porque tantos autores fazem isso!)**

Eu tava indo para fora e semquere **(Maddie: Ela, claramente, teve um derrame enquanto escrevia essa parte. Pena que não morreu.) (Max: Devíamos chamar os socorristas?) (Maddie: Que nada.)** o Harry Tva **(Jess: *Está cogitando mudar de ideia sobre ser professora de português enquanto olha a janela, onde gotas de chuva escorrem pelo vidro.*)** chegando e agnete **(Danny: Agnete me lembra aquela série da Globo que minha mãe vê no Viva... A diarista!) (Fran: Me lembra uma palavra que existe no português. Na verdade, todas as palavras dessa fic me lembram palavras do português. Será que é um dialeto derivado dele?) (Max: Lembrando da Marinet, eu lembrei da Polha. Pode ser que ela e a autora sejam a mesma pessoa, né?)** encostou a boca de um e outro e dai comesamos **(Danny: Precinto uma grande merda.)** o beijo **(Danny: Eu não disse?) (Jess: Olha, a melhor aluna em adivinhação aqui sou eu, e eu disse isso já na sinopse dessa desgraça de história!) (Fran: Queira sair trombando com umas pessoas gostosas e beijando todo mundo, assim como esses dois.)**

Desculpa Hermione **(Max: "Não, eu não desculpo!" e ela sai batendo seus cabelos e a fic termina!) (Jess: Quem me dera terminasse assim... quem me dera!)**

Porque ele me chamou de Hermione ? **(Danny: Porque esse é seu nome.) (Maddie: Posso matar ela?) (Jess: Matar quem?) (Maddie: Todo mundo.) (Max: Hermione, droga, esqueceu que você voltou para sua identidade secreta? Você não está mais vestida de PussyCatDoll!) (Fran: Ah, as Pussycat... saudades delas rebolando as rabas...)**

não tem nada Harry **(Max: Aquilo ali em cima foi um pensamento?) (Maddie: Não, um coco.)**

ele ficou vermelhão **(Danny: Tipo camarão ou lagosta? Vermelho sangue, vermelho fogo ou vermelho cadmio?) (Fran: Vermelho suco de tomate.)** ,dai saiu quase entrando **(Jess: Já arrumei minhas malas. Agora, meus amigos, eu vou partir. Irei atrás da coesão, do nexo, do sentido e da razão de existência dessa fanfic. Adeus.) (Max: Até logo, até mais ver, bom Voyage, arriverdeci, até mais, adeus, boa viagem, vá em paz, que a porta bata onde o sol não bate, não volte mais aqui, hasta la vista baby, escafeda-se, e saia logo daqui.) (Danny: *puxa ela pelo cabelo* você fica.) (Maddie: Alguém viu minha bazuca? Quero cometer genocídio.) (Fran: Quando é que as putarias vão começar?)** no Salão eu o chamei **(Maddie: Satanás?!) (Fran: Seu cafetão?) (Jess: O nexo?) (Danny: O conselho estudantil?) (Max: O Naruto?)**

Harry !

Sim **(Danny: Não!) (Max: Talvez.) (Jess: Jamais.) (Fran: Nunca.) (Maddie: Always *lembrou do Snape e chorou.*)**

Bem queria perguntar uma coisa **(Jess: ...por que estamos nessa porcaria de fanfic?) (Fran: ... Quer fazer sexo à três comigo e com o Rony?) (Danny: ...Tem um absorvente para me emprestar?)** mais temque ser la na torre da Grifinoria **(Danny: Eu não sei o que dizer.)** o Rony Ja ta la **(Fran: ...transando com o Dino, porque, menina, dizem que é enorme²)** e no caminho tambem queria te fazer um pergunta **(Maddie: Faça agora ou ele não responde!)**

Esta Bem me espera um pouquinho vou tomar àgua **(Jess: Deus, olhai por esse ser que não consegue nem escrever a palavra água! Amém!) (Maddie: *trocando de roupa e colocando a bazuca no bolso*) (Max: Maddie, vai sair?) (Maddie: Sim, vou caminhar pelos caminhos da vida.) (Fran: Só eu que acho que ele foi dar uma rapidinha na cozinha?) (Danny: Com quem? Um elfo doméstico?) (Jess: Imaginei a cena e não gostei.)**

Esta bem eu te espero **(Maddie: Mano, eu sou curiosa. Abra a boca e vai treinando a pergunta que nem retardada.) (Fran: Sua idiota, vai lá espiar o que o Harry ta fazendo!)**

a pergunta que eu ira fazer era de quem ele gostava mais eu vou falr com educacão isso **(Fran: Hermione, esquece o Harry. Pra ele, você foi só um caso de uma noite. Agora ele quer a bengala dos Malfoy...) (Danny: De todos os Malfoy? Que guloso...)**

Quando ele voltou nois fomos **(Maddie: É sério, alguém mata eles! Por favor!)**

para a torre com a minha pergunta **(Jess: Terminei minhas orações pela alma da """""escritora"""", onde estamos? Ah, sim... essa tal de pergunta é uma nova personagem?) (Max: Não sei. Não to prestando atenção.) (Danny: É uma velha amiga da MCGonnal.)** e ele disse :

Então Mione qual era aquela pergunta que vc ira me fazer ? **(Fran: "Dar a bunda dói?")**

Ahh com todo respeito Harry você sabe que eu so **(Jess: Sou!)** sua melhor amiga e de quem você gosta ? **(Jess: VÍRGULAS, AONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO? PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊS!) (Danny: Tenho minhas teorias sobre quem ele gosta!) (Fran: Malfoy, o Snape – necrofilia heuheu -, ou a filha com nariz do Voldemort?) (Max: Aposto todas as minhas fichas que ele quer é roubar o Hullking do Wiccano. Harry é fura olho.) (Fran: Quer saber, vou pôr todas as minhas fichas que ele quer matar a Narcisa e roubar os Malfoys pra ele.) (Danny: E aí a Hermione mata ele porque ela quer a cobra albina que o Draco guarda nas calças.) (Jess: Vocês estão mesmo teorizando?) (Maddie: Povo, retornem aos seus devidos deveres como ripadores, sim?)**

Hermione Povs off **(Danny: Fran, pode ir parando de ligar e desligar os povs!) (Fran: Mas é tão legal... *carinha triste*)**

Harry Povs On **(Danny: Fran, é sério, para!)**

Bem eu fiquei confuso **(Jess: Confusa estou eu!)** com a pergunta de Hermione eu iria dizer Gina mais dai eu vou mentir profudamente e nunca vou conseguir consertar **(Jess: Isso, você sabe escrever certo a palavra "consertar"! Parabéns! Agora pratique o verbo consertar na vida real e conserte todos os erros de português e gramática dessa fanfic, sim?)** o erro e hermione **(Danny: É, Jess, acho que não foi dessa vez...)** deve esta pensando

Harry? disse ela Vc vai responder ou Não? **(Fran: "Eu quero começar o surubão logo, porra!") (Max: Não, ele não vai responder. Eu não vou deixar!)**

Ah sim so me da um tempo **(Maddie: *ela limpa sua arma lentamente, admirando seu trabalho. Enfia uma única bala dentro do tambor e aponta para a cabeça de Harry Potter* Eu sou curiosa, então você tem dois segundos para responder a moça!)** disse dai depois de um tempo eu me abri **(Danny: Imaginei ele puxando um fecho que tem no abdômen e mostrando todos os órgãos! Haha.) (Fran: Imaginei ele abrindo a calça e encoxando ela.)**

Hermione eu ... olha eu não quero que vc fique brava ou coisa do tipo ,não vai contar para a Gina e Pra niguem esta bem? **(Max: "Eu sou gay! Conte para toda Hogwarts, mas não para a Gina, ela é homofóbica!")**

Claro Harry **(Jess: Meu pai do céu.)**

Hermione.. ehh... eu ...gosto...de...Você **(Danny: Pronto, baixou o gago.) (Fran: Parece que falou com um pinto na boca.) (Max: Deve ser um dialeto diferente.)**

Oque ? **(Jess: Hermione, por favor, repita comigo: "O quê?" o espaço aparece entre o "o" e o "que", e não entre o "que" e o "?". Aliás, tem acento circunflexo.) (Danny: Você ainda está tentando?) (Jess: Acho que é minha missão de vida.)**

Harry povs off **(Maddie: Dessa vez fui eu, Danny. E o Fran tem razão, é legal fazer isso! Tenta aí.)**

Hermione Povs on **(Danny: Cavalinhas! Vocês têm razão! É muito legal fazer isso!)**

Meu desus **(Max: Meu primo de três anos fala assim...)** se eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim somos um casal **(Maddie: Depois, quando terminarem o "relacionamento", a lógica dela vai ser: se não é meu, não é de mais ninguém. E assim é o fim da fanfic, Hermione matando o Harry e indo presa.)**

Oque eu disse novamente **(Jess: *Se joga da janela*)**

E isso Hermione Jaen **(Max: Isso me lembra o meu tio Jean, hahahaha)** Granger eu gosto de você ,e agoar eu não iriei **(Maddie: Essa parte me lembrou o "Aiô, Silver!", o que me lembrou da bicicleta do Bill-gago, o que me lembrou Pennywise, o que me fez chegar à conclusão que essa fanfic pode ser considerada o pesadelo de professores de português e Betas, ou seja: posso usar como método de tortura nesses dois casos específicos.) (Fran: Velho, adorei essa ideia. Vou te apoiar, amiga!)** ficar chatedo **(Jess: Não comento nada.) (Maddie: Você não tinha cometido suicídio no "paragrafo" anterior?) (Max: Eu trouxe ela de volta a vida com o meu Poço de Lázaros.) (Maddie: Ah, bem.)** mais de quem vcoê gosta

Ai meu Merlin e agora eu falo que do Rony ou a verdeda **(Fran: Fala que você quer fugir com o Malfoy.) (Danny: A Dramione shipper aqui sou eu!) (Fran: Só quero uma descrição da cobra albina do Draco.)** que gosto dele? **(Max: Dizem que a verdade liberta.)**

Eh Não quero que conte para o Rony.. e nem pra niguem ...Ehh...Harry...eu ...Gosto...de **(Maddie: Bill-gago, você tá no lugar errado.)** você ,eu sempre gostei mais **(Jess: O diacho do "i" está no lugar errado!) (Danny: É por isso que intrometido se escreve com i e não com e... Is são intrometidos!) (Max: Não sei como te dizer isso, Danny, mas você não tem graça.)** eu sempre soube que você nunca que iria gostar de uma CDF **(Fran: Isso quer dizer que você nunca deu a bunda, né? Porque ser cu de ferro dificulta a entrada por trás.) ,** por isso comecei a ficar com o rony para ver se era a mesma coisa masi so que não **(Maddie: Acho que os crucios que a tia Bella deu na Mione foi o que afetou a mente dela, por isso ela fala o que ela tá falando.) (Jess: Concordo. E acho que a autora foi torturada junto...)**

Hermione eu não tenho nem palavras e a mesma coisa que a minha situacão o muda que e com a gina ne? **(Max: Olhem, a fic tem representatividade, agora a nova personagem, com a gina, é muda!) (Fran: Que lindo! Mas eu só quero os sexos, as surubas, os hots!)**

Dai ele me deu um beijo apaixonado **(Fran: Aí, meu Deus, é agora!)** e eu retebrui mais eu ouvi alguem gritando mais **(Fran: Maddie, tem um empata foda nesse local! Maddie, elimina pra mim?) (Maddie: *pega bazuca e mira*)** e nem dei ouvidos pensei que era um aluno da Corvinal **(Jess: Ele, meu companheiro de casa, estava corrigindo os erros dessa fic aos berros. É isso que dá nos ignorar: tem a fic ripada por doidos! #EscutemMaisOsCorvinais!)** mais dai alguem me puxou pelo braco era Rony meu Merlin ele me deu um tapa na cara e deixou a marca dos 5 dedos **(Fran: Aí, meu DEUS! É PUTARIA BDSM! ISSO SÃO OS CAPETINHAS DANÇANDO? É UM SOM LINDO!) (Maddie: Não, não são os capetinhas dançando, sou eu dançando. Rony fez o que eu queria fazer desde o início: dar na cara dela!) (Danny: Vamos continuar, por favor? Quero acabar logo.)** e disse:

Sua Vagabunda **(Max: E o Rony, Maddie? Ele é formado na sua escola de babacas ou na do Cebolinha?) (Maddie: Na do Cebolinha.)** , alendo **(Fran: Me lembra aquela música da Gaga, Alejandro.)** mais ser CDF e uma vadia eu comecei a Choar **(Jess: *chorando desesperada no colo do Max*)** dai o Harry veio e disse :

Cara Qual que o teu problema ? **(Maddie: Quer que a gente liste por ordem de descobrimento ou por ordem alfabética? *pergunta lixando as unhas*)** dai ele deu outro tapa no Harry **(Danny: É disso que o povo gosta!)** e O Harry deu outro nele dai chegou a Gina **(Fran: Mais gente pro surubão BDSM! Cadê o Dino e o pau grande dele?) (Maddie: Você quer muito o pau do Dino, né?) (Fran: É claro. Menina, você não ouviu os boatos?)**

Oque esta acontecendo aqui? **(Fran: Preliminares BDSM.) (Maddie: Show de Horrores.) (Jess: Meu enterro.)** Mione quem de teu um tapa? **(Max: A Consuela.) (Fran: Eu te respondo, Gina, foi sua irmã: Ronalda Weasley, mais conhecida na night por: Mal Amada.) (Jess: Minha esperança é que a Gina dê um basta nesse lixo.)**

E Maninha se ve **(Danny: É a Gina falando que o Rony mudou de sexo ou é o Rony falando com a Gina?) (Max: Pode ser que outro Weasley apareceu para acusar todo mundo.)** quando eu tava na torre da Grifinoria esperando esse dois quando eu viu **(Jess: PQP!)** ver se eles estvam vindo e pegeui eles se beijando **(Fran: Ronalda, por favor, né? Só se uni ao surubão e chama a McGonnal pra filmar e colocar no RedTube.)**

O que mais Rony Desculpa Harry mais eu nunca gostei de vc e mione eu semore soubbe **(Maddie: Vou pegar mais bebidas, vocês aceitam?) (Danny: É de graça?) (Maddie: Não.) (Danny: Então, não.)** que vc gostava do Harry ,Harry vc tambem ,Rony vc deu um tapa em cada um dos seus melhores amigos **? (Jess: Quer saber, Maddie? Eu aceito a bebida!) (Fran: Gina, é BDSM, se não quer apanhar, não desce pro play!)**

Sim **(Danny: Não!) (Max: Talvez.) (Jess: Vão tudo se fuder.) (Fran: Nunca. Quer dizer, eu só fodo se a Maddie for comigo pro surubão!)**

Ronald Weasley chamou a mãe que tava atras **(Max: Man, os personagens brotam que nem noia na cabeça de fumante de baseado! E, Merlin, eu acertei que ia aparecer um Weasley pra acusar todo mundo!)** vc n fara o 7 ano em Hogwarst **(Danny: Que bom, né? Porque ele está em Hogwarts, e imagina ter que mudar de escola logo agora que as paradas BDSM estavam rolando?)** eu sei Mione era para vc fazer essa pergunta para os dois **(Jess: Já eu, não sei quem está narrando, quem está perguntando ou falando, ou quem diachos eu sou.) (Max: Pros desinformados, Molly foi a melhor aluna de adivinhação de sua época.)**

Mas Mãe ja perdi o meu rastreador **(Jess: E eu, minha alma.) (Maddie: Abre a boca de novo e vai perder a vida.)**

mais eu sou tua mãe ainda então me obedessa **(Danny: A Molly tascou um "foda-se", nele que doeu até em mim...)**

depois eu fiu **(Fran: Essa até eu não entendi... ele assoviou? Se sim, pra quem?) (Max: Foi pra mim, eu sou muito gostoso.)** la na sala do diretor **(Danny: Gente, Minerva se revelou um homem!)** falar que so eu e o Harry iremos fazer o 7 ano

depoisque tava tudo no seu lugar **(Jess: Tudo não, porque os acentos, os espaços, as letras do nosso alfabeto, a coesão e a lógica não estão em seus devidos lugares. Na verdade, elas nem estão na fanfic!)** os Weasley's foram embora deixando gian para estudar o 6 ano dinovoa **(Fran: Olha, o Dino não tem só um pau grande, como também voa!) (Max: Foram as aulas com Snape nas masmorras. Ele e o Simas foram grandes alunos e aprenderam a voar que nem borboletas.) (Maddie: Aprenderam errado, porque o Snape ensina a voar que nem morcego. Morcegos têm mais estilo e respeito.) (Danny: Olha a Maddie, defendendo o marido! Snape voa como morcego, né?)**

Prof_a McGonnal chamou a atencão de todos **(Jess: Alguém sensato! Aleluia!)**

Para Comemoar que Lord Voldmor **(Jess: Quando esse primeiro capítulo acabar, eu pago uma pizza pra gente e a gente comemora.)** Esta Morto iremos fazer um baile aqui de verão dai vem todos as escolas que vieram no Baile de inverno e a do Brsil **(Fran: A Suruba se estende a Castello Bruxo! Agora sim! Um puta surubão vai rolar!) (Danny: Vou nesse dia, só pra lucrar vendendo camisinha.)** ,queria Falr com os MontoresPodem Comer

La vomos nois **(Jess: Em que língua isso está?) (Maddie: Trashêz.) (Max: E lá vamos nós!)** para asal da diretora So ficou la eu e o Harry ( ele tava no lugar do Rony **(Fran: Decaiu de surubão pra manage, é isso?)**

ela disse:

Potter e Granger vocês poderiam dividir o quarto **(Fran: ... pra facilitar nossas surubas...) (Jess: Claro que a Minerva McGonnagal falaria isso! Lógica e sensata como só ela!)** e que os Brasileiros iram ficar na grifinoria **(Danny: Todo mundo lá? Maxwell e Francisco, vocês podem dormir comigo essa noite!) (Fran: Nos chamou pelo nome completo, vai ter sexo à três, uhuuuuul!)**

Ok iremos hoje **(Maddie: Cometer suicídio?)**

quando estvamos indo a professora nos deu a chave do quarto e disse que era o andar 4 no segundo corredor a direita . Vomos para la era um quarto grande que tinha duas camas de casal **(Max: Olha, está acabando!) (Jess: Eu vi uma estrela cadente, e esse foi meu pedido.)** e lugares para as coisas **(Maddie: Inclusive para armas?)** e dai o Harry me deu um Beijo de Boa Noite dai eu dormi profundamente **(Fran: Porra, cadê a suruba?)**

 **(...)**

 **Danny:** Bom, gente, é isso. Por enquanto, é claro. Assim que todos nós nos recuperarmos, postaremos a continuação. Beijos! E se quiserem, mandem links. Aceitamos ripar qualquer fanfic!

 **Maddie:** Não sei, não... talvez eu mate toda Hogwarts num massacre estilo Columbine.

 **Fran:** Maddie, depois que terminar a fic você faz isso. Quero brincar de ligar e desligar povs e flackbacks!

 **Max:** Galera, estou levando a Jess pro hospital. Ela ta desmaiada no próprio vômito.

 **Danny:** Até a próxima, povo! E se quiserem mandar sugestões, estamos aqui pra isso!


	2. Só Pra Nos Torturar, (1)

**Danny: Oi, galerinha! Como estão? Graças as nossas dificuldades em reunir todo o povo, nos dividimos em duplas! JENNY E EU SEREMOS AS PRIMEIRAS! UHUUUU!**

 **Jenny: Eu queria que você tivesse desistido dessa ideia...**

 **Danny: Que nada! Vamos a fanfic dessa semana? Tem três** ** _lindos_** **capítulos.**

 **Eu não quero ir ao baile com você! (Jenny: Que tipo de título é esse?)**

 **Autor:** Luís Ferreira. **(Jenny: Me diz que não é o Duduardo...) (Danny: É o Duduardo.)**

 **Shipper:** DracoGina. **(Jenny começa a chorar: Eu odeio Draco e Gina!)**

 **Resumo:** Eles receberam um prêmio de intercâmbio e terão que enfrentar _juntos_ quaisquer que sejam as conseqüências. **(Danny: Tão clichê...) (Jenny: De que ano é para ainda ter trema?) (Danny: A época pré-histórica das fanfics, onde o português ainda era legível, mas as ideias, terríveis.)**

 _Essa fanfic é feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens pertencem a Warner Bros e a JK Rowling._ _ **(Jenny: Graças a Deus, se você fosse o dono, as coisas teriam sido terríveis.)**_

 **Uma novidade veio para estourar... (Jenny: pra que as reticências?)**

Minerva McGonagall estava em pé, para anunciar aos estudantes a novidade.

"Os alunos que conseguirem o primeiro lugar nos testes de avaliação vão ganhar uma **(Danny: Ué... quer dizer que a bolsa já é da Mionezita, né?)** bolsa de estudos em Beauxbatons e outra em Durmstrang! **(Jenny: Durmstrang significa Viktor Krum *começa a babar porque é fangirl dele.*)** " no entanto, ela não sorriu "E receberemos um casal de estudantes vindos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang também!".

Os alunos ficaram excitados com as novidades. **(Danny: Nem vou falar o que imaginei, só digo que menores não podem pensar sobre isso.) (Jenny: Tenho até medo do que essa fanfic pode me fazer...)**

 **A sua melhor amiga não queria o prêmio... (Danny: Saca só, ao invés de fazer a Gina se aplicar, ele se livra do empecilho que é o cérebro dela.)**

"É claro que essa viagem já é sua, Hermione" disse Gina sentada na cama dela, com as pernas cruzadas, olhando em seus olhos.

"Mas eu não quero, Gina. Você sabe que eu não quero!" Hermione colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha "Eu não quero ir com um desconhecido da Lufa-Lufa ou sei lá o que!". **(Jenny: Atá que a Hermione ia desistir de algo que pesaria no currículo dela como essa bolsa só porque pode cair com um desconhecido. Porra!)**

Gina pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

"Você podia fazê-lo estudar para conseguir passar nessa prova!" Gina achou melhor colocar algumas possibilidades. **(Danny: Fazer quem estudar? O Barão Sangrento?)**

"Impossível, o seu irmão não gosta de estudar, você sabe disso!". **(Jenny: Ela tem muitos, que tal especificar?) (Danny: Creio eu que o Ronald, se for verdade, Mione tem toda razão.)**

Gina sorriu.

"Certo. Então, se você ficar, eu peço que você tome conta do Harry para mim. Não deixe ele se atracar com nenhuma outra piranha. Tudo bem?" **(Jenny tem um flash da vez que Gina pediu exatamente a mesma coisa para Hermione em Seriado Potteriano e dá um face palm por conta da burrice.) (Danny: Esse autor tem uma cisma com a Gina ganhando uma bolsa pra Paris e pedindo pra Hermione cuidar do Harry que, Jesus, é inexplicável.)**

Hermione riu. **(Danny: Riu porque vai pegar o seu boy. Não vai!)**

"Ok. Pacto de amigas" **(Jenny: Sente só que ridículo...)**

 **Os vencedores...**

Minerva estava novamente diante dos alunos para anunciar os resultados, todos a encaravam em silêncio.

"O vencedor da bolsa de estudos em Beuxbatons é... **(Jenny: O vencedor? Não era, tipo, dois pra cada escola?)** " ela desceu os olhos para conferir o resultado "Draco Lucio Malfoy!". **(Danny: Nem comento nada.)**

A sonserina explodiu em alegria, todos aplaudiram e deram parabéns ao colega. Novamente ficaram em silêncio após a diretora segurar o segundo envelope com o resultado da vencedora. **(Jenny: Ah, pariu! Por que não anunciou como "Os vencedores"?) (Danny: Pra tentar fazer suspense, como se desse, afinal, a porra da sinopse já diz essa merda! Começa a porra da história dizendo como eles chegaram na outra escola, caralho, ao invés de encher linguiça dizendo que a Gina é burra e só ganhou porque a Hermione não queria, e pare de fazer esse suspensezinho de filme B.)**

"E a vencedora da bolsa de estudos em Beauxbatons é..." ela fez um pequeno suspense antes de continuar "Ginerva Molly Weasley!". **(Jenny: Nossa, que puta surpresa...) (Danny: É nessas horas que os planos de assassinato da Maddie fazem falta.)**

Ao invés da Grifinória explodir em vivas, todos ficaram mudos, quietos, olhando de Gina para Hermione seguidas vezes. A garota de cabelos lanzudos deu um sorrisinho sem graça. **(Danny: Deus, todo mundo ficou surpreso! Tipo, realmente todo mundo acha a Gina burra!) (Jenny foi incapacitada de dizer alguma coisa porque está parindo uma foca de tanto rir.)**

"Eu não queria mesmo, gente" justificou, sinceramente. **(Danny: Agora sim todo mundo acha que tá certo.) (Jenny: É sério isso?)**

Os burburinhos começaram, Draco parecia estupefato do outro lado do Salão Principal, ninguém conseguia imaginar os piores inimigos de Hogwarts dividindo o mesmo metro quadrado em outra escola. **(Jenny: Dois piores inimigos? Será que os autores de Gina/Draco estão imitando os autores de Dramione dizendo que eles são inimigos e que é quase um romance impossível porque eles são inimigos mortais? Já é um clichê d outro shipp, desencana dele.)**

 **Mas nada vem de mão beijada...**

"Se você aceitar essa bolsa, Gina. Eu não posso continuar namorando você... Eu simplesmente não vou ficar esperando você voltar durante todos esses meses" disse Harry com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, olhando em sua direção. **(Danny: Uma atitude muito Harry Potter. Sempre imaginei isso.) (Jenny está orando para que não seja uma desculpinha para um HH².)**

Gina estava com a mala pronta, em cima da cama, toda a sala da Grifinória estava lá embaixo, esperando-a para festejar. Embora o quarto estivesse vazio, o barulho lá de fora não importava em nada ali dentro. **(Danny começa a cantar a música do Não se vá)**

Gina abaixou os olhos, ela não podia desistir, era a oportunidade de sua vida, precisava seguir em frente, conquistar novos horizontes, expandir o seu conhecimento e ter um currículo excelente. **(Jenny: Você só me arranja merda pra fazer, viu? Ripar isso nem faz bem.) (Danny: Pelo menos não tem muito erro de português... *recebe um terrível olhar da Jenny e cala a boca.*)**

"Os meus amigos estão me esperando..." disse Gina pegando a mala pela alça, ela percorreu a distância até Harry e deu um beijo em seu rosto "Fique bem!". **(Danny: Puta despedida! Isso prova como Gina ama o Harry!)**

 **Em Beauxbatons, surgiram alguns bailes... (Jenny: Porque todo clichê tem baile...)**

"É o Baile de Apresentação" disse Gina lendo um bilhete em cima da sua cama "Esse é o meu vestido e essa é a sua roupa. Detalhe, temos que ir juntos!" **(Danny dá um face palm em Jenny depois dessa frase ridícula.)**

Draco franziu o cenho.

"Quê? Você vai ser a minha acompanhante?" ele estava incrédulo. **(Danny: Não, você vai com o Ricardinho!) (Jenny: Draco tem problema de audição, pobrezinho... *lixa as unhas porque não quer mais ler*)**

"A não ser que queira voltar para Hogwarts, sim, eu serei a sua acompanhante!" Gina jogou o bilhete na direção dele "Leia com os seus próprios olhos!". **(Danny: Acho que tudo é um grande complô que quer arrumar casamento pras crianças de Hogwarts!) (Jenny: Tipo teoria da conspiração da Lei do Casamento?) (Danny: É, só que ao invés de exigir o casamento, eles fazem planos ridículos pra unir casais doidos.) (Jenny: Até que faz sentido.)**

 **E alguns conhecidos...**

"Eu sou Gabrielle Delacour, eu não sei se vocês se lembram de mim" disse uma garota alta, de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos claros se apresentando para Draco. Ele parecia estar gostando disso. **(Jenny: É claro, Gabrielle é linda!) (Danny: Até eu babo nela, é uma meio veela, tem como não babar?)**

Gina estava conversando com uns rapazes, aproximou-se. **(Danny: Intrometida!)**

"Você não é aquela garotinha que não soube nadar e quase morreu afogada?" perguntou se intrometendo. **(Jenny surta e joga um livro no chão.) (Danny rola de rir.)**

 **E festas de arromba! (Danny: Manhê! Achei uma palavra da sua época aqui, vem cá!)**

"Gina, eu quero muito, muito mesmo ir a essa festa" implorou Draco ao seu lado. **(Jenny se recusa a acreditar que Draco Malfoy implora algo para Gina Weasley.)**

Ela não deu ouvidos, continuou a pintar as unhas dos pés.

"Não estou te impedindo" respondeu sarcástica. **(Danny: Ela tem razão.)**

"É que... É que..." ele corou de leve "Se eu aparecer sozinho, quero dizer, sem uma figura feminina do meu lado, os cara vão me zuar!" **(Jenny começa a surtar e murmurar: Os cara? Os cara...? *cai para trás e tem uma convulsão, Danny tem que chamar a ambulância.*)**

Gina o olhou com cara de peixe morto.

"E daí? Eu não sou uma caolha fedida a bafo de leão? Então... Não faz muita diferença!" **(Danny: Eu tinha seis anos quando xingava as pessoas assim... Hoje em dia é: filho da puta, desgraça, capeta, demônio, tampa de bueiro, caminhão de lixo, pizza de abacaxi!) (Jenny: Se continuar roubando os xingamentos da Maddie, Ela vai roubar tua alma.)**

Draco não queria concordar quanto aos seus insultos, mas precisava da presença dela ao seu lado. **(Danny: Ahn? Não queria concordar? Então, significa que ele não achava isso e... quê?) (Jenny: Ótimo. Linda construção de frase. Deus, por que eu?)**

"Além do mais, não me agrada muito essas festas que você vai. Você só bebe e fica falando besteiras com os caras" Gina revirou os olhos "E isso me deixa entediada!". **(Danny: Draco bebum!)**

"Eu... Eu prometo, eu prometo que não farei nada disso se você for comigo!". **(Jenny: Por que cargas d'água ele termina as frases com !". toda hora? Só um ponto basta, fecha a frase com as aspas pra indicar frase, retardado!)**

Gina revirou os olhos outra vez.

"Ainda não é o suficiente".

"Que mais você quer, ein?" perguntou ele ficando nervoso. **(Jenny: É muito difícil colocar um** _ **h**_ **no** _ **hein**_ **?)**

"Que você faça as minhas lições de Herbologia!" **(Jenny: PRA VER COMO A DESGRAÇA ESTÁ PREPARADA PARA A PORRA DA BOLSA!) (Danny: Herbologia é mô moleza.)**

"Só?"

"Não terminei. Também quero que faças as minhas lições de História da Magia e..." ela parou pensando qual seria a matéria mais complicada de todas e com maior carga de tarefas "Hm, Transfiguração, quem sabe!". **(Jenny: E invés de pedir pra ele fazer Arritimancia que é difícil pra caralho ela pede História da Magia e Transfiguração... desisto!)**

Draco a olhava, assustado.

"Gina, se eu não fosse um só, não me preocuparia em chamar você para essa festa!". **(Danny: Tchau Sentido! Seja bem-vinda, Falta de Nexo!) (Jenny: Quer dizer que você iria com você mesmo à festa? Egocêntrico.)**

Gina o olhou com indiferença.

"Tá, boa festa, eu não vou!".

"Argh! Como você consegue ser tão chata?" Draco cerrou os punhos, segurando-se para se lembrar de que ela era uma mulher singela, meiga e delicada. E que homens não batem em mulheres! **(Danny e Jenny riram do "singela, meiga e delicada" porque sabem que a Gina real chutaria as partes dele.)**

 **E as línguas se cruzam... (Danny ia falar merda, mas Jenny tampa sua boca.)**

Victorio estava conversando com Gina, contando como o seu irmão Vitor Krum estava se divertindo em jogar para o time de HollyHead em Chicago. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, com os olhos puxados **(Danny: Olhos puxados em direção?) (Jenny: Morri.)** na direção das costas de Draco, apesar de estar forçando uma gargalhada, ela pouco estava prestando atenção na conversa.

"Er... Gininy? Por que voxê está olhandon para lá?" **(Danny: É sotaque búlgaro ou esse moleque tem demência?) (Jenny: Já vi que só Viktor salva...)** Victorio olhou para ver a direção de seus olhos azuis guiavam.

Draco e Gabrielle estavam se beijando. **(Danny: Bom pra ele.)**

 **E o Baile de Despedida chegou... (Jenny: Graças a Deus!) (Danny: Mas já?)**

"Chega, Malfoy. Chega. Você é um grosso, mal-educado, estúpido. É simplesmente insuportável dividir o mesmo cômodo que você, o mesmo ar, o mesmo ambiente. É insuportável" enfatizou ela aos berros "Eu não vou a esse baile com você. E sabe por quê? Porque eu estou indo embora. Chega, estou farta das suas atitudes!" Gina virou as costas na direção da sua mala e foi jogando tudo para dentro. **(Danny: Jesus! A viada revoltou!)**

Draco a olhou de costas, aproximando-se com cautela.

"Gin..."

"Não me chame assim, Malfoy. Não me chame pelo primeiro nome porque você não tem essa intimidade. Eu odeio você. Eu repugno você. E não vejo a hora dessa palhaçada toda acabar. _Eu não quero ir ao baile com você_ , ouviu bem?" **(Jenny: Eu também repugno essa fanfic. E que diabo de jogo com o título é isso?)**

 **Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts...**

"Gina pediu para que eu tomasse conta de você, para que quando ela voltasse, vocês dois continuassem a namorar" murmurou Hermione ofegante, de frente ao peitoral de Harry, os dois estavam próximos demais. **(Jenny: Não... me recuso!) (Danny come pipoca.)**

"Gina é meu passado, Hermione. Você é o meu futuro" ele a segurou pelas mãos e a empurrou contra a parede do vestiário, segurou-a no queixo, beijando de leve os seus lábios. **(Danny: Vou chamar o SAMU pra você, amiga, calma! *abana Jenny desfalecida.)**

 **...vários casais se formaram!**

Rony estava de mãos dadas com uma novata, vindo de Beauxbatons, o seu nome era Isabelle Swan, apesar de não ter cabelos loiros, ela tinha olhos claros e um sorriso de boneca. **(Danny: É loucura minha ou uma versão noob da Bella de Crepúsculo se meteu aqui?)**

"Amanhã eu vou embora" **(Jenny: Tudo o que quero fazer agora...)**

"Não vá. Não vá, fique comigo. Eu não quero perder você!" implorou Rony com os olhos suplicando pelo seu amor. **(Danny: Que piegas!)**

 _Em construção..._ _ **(Danny: Pena que eu tenha essa bola de demolição aqui, né? *fala da bola com Miley Cyrus* E você, é bom cantar!)**_

 **Nota do Autor:** _É a minha nova e última fanfic, eu garanto isso a vocês. Vai ser bem curtinha, em torno de uns 12 capítulos. E eu não vou postar semanalmente porque é impossível. Vou atualizar sempre que possível mas não esperem que eu faça com tanta rapidez quanto "Seriado Potteriano" que eu atualizo toda Sexta-Feira. Bom, é isso. Aguardo reviews._

 _ **(Jenny: Essa foi a fanfic de despedida dele? Deus é bom e tirou ele dessa vida de fanfic que não era pra ele. Obrigada, Deus!)**_

 _ **Danny usou os xingamentos de Maddie contra Miley Cyrus, que se recusou a demolir a fanfic, e agora está no hospiral, já que Maddie não gostou nada-nada disso.**_

 _ **Jenny fugiu para um monastério no Himalaia e disso que só sairá de lá depois que aprender a técnica deles de vencer seus traumas a partir da meditação.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny: Olá, meus seres humaninhos! Como vai? Bem? Olha O tempo teve uma desvantagem para saber qual é a próxima fanfic ripada. Hoje, um fanfic My Immortal (o Crássico dos Crássicos) nas mãos do Jack, Maddie e do Fran. Beijos!**

(...)

Meu Imortal. (traduzida por Danny e Maddie.)

Autora: Tara Gilesbie.

Link: vocês não vão querer querer. Sério.

Uma breve introdução sobre esse Crônicas dos Créditos: uma gómica, em 2006, publicou essa fanfic, que carrega o título de PIOR fanfic Eveeeeer! Espero que ela não seja derreta seus neurônios.

(...)

NA: Um obg forçado (saca, pq eu sou gótica) **(Maddie ri)** p / minha namorada (eca, não é minha namorada) raven, bloodytearz66644e por me ajudar c / a historia ea escrita. Vc eh d +! Justin vc eh o amr da minha vida deprezziva vc eh d + tbm! MCR ROX! **(Jack: Justin? Que Justin?) (Fran: Nem quero sabre)**

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Oi meu nome é Ebony Darkness Dementia **(Maddie: Madonna: Vendo a morte uma das suas sobras?) (Jack: Ebony is, oficialmente, o pior nome da vida. Nem comento o resto.) (Fran: Demência, tipo, demência.) (Maddie: Esse vai para o "ruínas de trocadilhos", Fran.)** Raven Way **(Jack: Whey Proten ?! Gótica marombeira? -Q)** e eu tenho um cabelo longo e negro como ébano (foi ASSIM Que ganhei meu nome) **(Maddie: Tua mãe, Quando rápido Você Nasceu, JA VIU uma piada Que fez e fez uma Segunda, Porque e rir para Não Chorar) (Fran:.. Nas desgraças da Vida, e Melhor RIR)** mechas COM roxas e pontas vermelhas **(Jack: Mais colorida que o Restart.) (Fran: E tu vouuuuu te levaaaar, aonde quer que eu vá aaah, aonde quer que eu vá, te levo comigo!) (Maddie: Essa menina é mais colorida que a minha caixa de 36 core** of the **Faber Castel and quer falar é Gótica? Aham, Cláudia, quem olha lá?)** que atingem o meio das costas e os olhos gelados como as tímidas **(Jack: Tá quiupariu, viu?) (Fran: A bicha acha ...)** e muitas pessoas Digam-me que eu pareço Amy Lee (N / A: se você não sabe quem está ficando fora!). **(Mãe: Muitas pessoas em Hogwarts precisam de óculos.) (Jack: Você deve ser gostosa, então.) (Fran is lixando as unhas).** Eu não tenho parentesco com a Gerard Way, mas eu queria que fosse porque ele é um gostoso **(Maddie: Não sei quem é, mas sei que ele não vai querer nada com você, nem compartilhar uma frase de Adão e Eva contigo.) (Jack: Incesto, Serio) (Fran Caiu EM gargalhadas)?.** Eu sou uma vampira, mas Meus DENTES São retos e brancos **(Maddie: Vampiro de cu e rola) (Jack: A putaria se Inicia).** . Eu tenho uma pele branca pálida. **(Fran: Seu nome é Ebony, mas é branca que nem leite azedo? Tá bom.)** Eu também sou uma bruxa, e eu vou para uma escola de magia chamada Hogwarts na Inglaterra **(Jack cospe o cereal: Onde?) (Jack: Não, você está num jogo, não está brincando com tudo isso!) (Maddie : Eu traduzi essa merda, já sei de tudo. E, em seguida** , não gosto de fazer **isso. Agora, a contar até vinte** . Eu sou gótica (sem Caso de Você Não sabre) **(Maddie:.. Não rápido Você é retardada) (Fran: rápido Você NEM Disse ISSO UMAs Duas vezes ... imagina)** e eu uso principalmente preto **(Jack: Que eu me LEMBRE, Todos os Hogwarts usam preto, os detalhes são com os núcleos das casas.)** . Eu amo Hot Topic e compre todas as minhas roupas lá **(Fran: Anotei o lugar pra nunca comprar lá! * Coloca post-it na cor verde wall chart florescente no espelho *)** . Por exemplo, hoje eu estava usando um sapato preto com uma saia em sua calça preta e preta, meia calça arrastão rosa e botas pretas de couro **(Fran: Completamente repugnante)** . Eu estava usando um bastão preto, uma base branca, **(matt: Traduzindo: Tinta de tinta por cima da réplica. E depois, mais rebocada. Seja tirando a memória ou o arquiteto, morto em seu caso. Só um milagre mesmo. . Deus TEM Coisas IMPORTANTES e Relevantes para Fazer)** hum delineador de Olhos preto e Uma sombra de Olho Vermelha **(Jack: Uma Perfeita Aparição infernal) (Fran:. A bicha tá pronta pro Halloween).**. Eu estava caminhando por fora de Hogwarts. Estava nevando e chovendo **(Fran imita a música de Arquivo X.)** , então não havia sol, **(Jack: óbvio, nem uma Tempestade dos X-men voltou a fazer os fenômenos meteorológicos ao mesmo tempo!)** O que eu estava muito feliz. Muitos posers me encaravam. Mostrei meu dedo do meio para eles. **(Maddie: Pelo menos nisso concordamos.) (Jack: Olha como ela é bandida! A revoltada! A própria Roberta do Rebelde!)**

"Ei, Ebony!" gritou uma voz. Eu olhei para cima. **(Jack: Imaginei Alguém Chegando estilo Mary Popins com guarda-chuvinha)** ISSO foi ... Draco Malfoy! **(Maddie: Não exatamente)**

"O que há Draco?" Eu perguntei. **(Maddie: Acreditem quando eu falo que vai ficar pior.)**

"Nada" disse timidamente ele. **(Jack: Que diálogo produtivo!) (Fran: O que a falta de coisas pra fazer, de louça para lavar, não faz, não é mesmo?)**

Mas então, eu ouvi meus amigos me chamar e eu tive que ir embora. **(Fran: Nossa, que excitante, meu Deus.) (Jack: Já conheci portas que tinham mais papo que esses dois.)**

 **N/A:** É bom? PLZ me diga fangz! **(Maddie: Para os masoquistas, sim, é.) (Fran: Se o intuito era criar uma tortura, sim, está perfeito.) (Jack: É só isso? Não tem mais jeito. Acabou. Boa sorte!) (Maddie: Sim. Vamos começar o capítulo dois agora, pra deixar maior, porque até nisso somos melhores que ela.)**

Capítulo 2.

N/A: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 me ajudem com o capíta! BTW preps pára de chamar a história de mac ok! **(Maddie: Olha, eu e Danny não fazemos milagre, por isso não conseguimos traduzir tudo que está nessa frase, e pelo bem da nossa sanidade, não tentamos muito não.) (Fran: Compreendo total.)**

No dia seguinte, acordei no meu quarto **(Jack: Sério? Podia ter acordado no Inferno, tinhosa!)**. Estava nevando e chovendo novamente **(Jack: Não é a Danny e o Max que estão ripando a fic de HP com X-Men?) (Maddie: Não comento nada.)**. Abri a porta do meu caixão **(Fran para de lixar as unhas: Oi? Caixão? Ok.)** **(Jack: Alguém, por favor, prende ela lá dentro e depois ateia fogo no caixão e nela!) (Maddie: Notem que caixão agora tem porta e não tampo...)** e tomei um pouco de sangue de uma garrafa que eu tinha **(Maddie revira os olhos.) (Jack: Agora vendem sangue em garrafa? No meu tempo, tinham que caçar pescoços e tal.) (Fran: Aí você descobre que era sangue de porco e morre de gripe suína e fim!) (Maddie morre com comentário de Fran, de tanto rir.) (Maddie: Bem true blood!)**. Meu caixão era de ébano preto **(Maddie: Ébano é preto, por natureza. Nunca vi ébano branco ou rosa, por exemplo.)** e dentro era um veludo rosa choque **(Fran: E a coisa fica cada vez mais brega!) (Jack: Rosa choque... Jesus, ainda é tarde demais ir ripar a fic de HP com X-Men?)** com renda preta nas extremidades. Saí do meu caixão e peguei minha t-shirt do MCR gigante que usei para pijamas. Em vez disso, coloquei um vestido de couro preto, um colar de pentagrama, botas de combate e arrastão preta **(Fran: Eu não to acreditando nisso. Gente, não é porque é gótica que a pessoa tem que parecer ter vindo do inferno! Até o Diabo veste Prada e essazinha aí...) (Jack: Parece um daqueles monstros interdimensionais do H.P Lovecraft.) (Maddie: Parece meus piores pesadelos...)**. Coloquei quatro pares de brincos nas minhas orelhas furadas e coloquei meu cabelo em uma espécie de pão bagunçado. **(Fran: Pão bagunçado? Pão bagunçado? Senhor Deus!)**

Minha amiga, Willow (N/A: Raven, essa é você!) **(Fran: Me abana! Ela criou uma personagem chamada Willow?! Gente...) (Jack não pode comentar, está rolando no chão de tanto rir.)** Acordou e sorriu para mim **(Maddie: Sorriu de pânico, acordar e ver você vestida assim...)**. Ela abriu os cabelos pretos de corvo com mexas cor-de-rosa e abriu os olhos verdes da floresta **(Jack: Eu que sou burro ou essa doida aí tem olhos verdes floresta (?) nos cabelos cor de corvo(?)? E abriu os cabelos?) (Maddie: Se prepara, tem comparações piores.) (Fran está sendo enterrado, morreu de alergia, graças a breguisse.)**. Ela colocou sua camiseta de Marilyn Manson **(Fran: Jesus.) (Jack: Se topo com isso de noite, corro pra igreja atrás de um padre exorcista!) (Maddie: Como sou formada em muitas maratonas de Supernatural, exorcizava na rua mesmo! Ou mandava o Crowley recolher a escória.)** com um short preto, e arrastão preta e botas de salto alto pontudas. Nós colocamos nossa maquiagem (base branca de batom preto e delineador de olhos pretos). **(Maddie, entediada, vai até sua bazuca da Hello Kitty, dar amor e carinho.)**

"OMFG, eu vi você conversando com Draco Malfoy ontem!" Ela disse com entusiasmo. **(Jack: Imaginei com um entusiasmo de BATATA!)**

"Sim, então?" Eu disse, corando. **(Jack: Vampira, corando, com três quilos de maquiagem BRANCA na cara... tudo bem. Verossímil. Vou ali montar no meu unicórnio asgardiano e brincar de lançar martelos com o Thor.)**

"Você gosta de Draco?" **(Maddie: Ela só falou com a lombriga albina, isso não quer dizer que ama ele, não, porra!) (Jack: Como se a gente só falasse com quem gosta...) (Fran: Essa doida aí sabe qual é a natureza das pessoas?)** ela perguntou quando saímos da sala comum Sonserina e entrou no Grande Salão. **(Jack: Na minha época, o caminho demorava. Mas vai que elas usaram a supervelocidade vampírica delas, né?) (Maddie acerta sapato em Jack para que ele aprenda a nunca justificar fanfic Trash.)**

"Não, eu não porra, não!" Eu gritei. **(Fran: Oh escândalo, viu...) (Jack: Já tentam roubar o emprego do Patati e do Patatá, aí ainda são escandalosas de manhã? Pariu!)**

"Okay, certo!" ela exclamou. Naquele momento, Draco caminhou até mim. **(Maddie: Essas passagens de tempo são muito boas, viu...)**

"Oi." ele disse. **(Jack: Começou o show de diálogo!) (Fran corre pra pegar a pipoca.)**

"Oi." Eu respondi com malícia. **(Maddie: Depois que o Jack falou de entusiasmo de batata, agora imagino todos eles assim... como batatas falantes vestidas de góticos.) (Fran: As batatas se ofenderam.)**

"Adivinha." ele disse. **(Jack: Você finalmente saiu do armário?) (Fran: Não sou obrigado, colega.)**

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, Bom Charlotte está tendo um show em Hogsmeade". ele me disse. **(Jack: Na minha época, não existe shows em Hogsmeade não ...) (Maddie: Nossa época era melhor.)**

"Oh. Meu. Porra. Deus!" Eu gritei. Eu adoro GC. Eles são minha versão favorita, além do MCR. **(Jack: Não sei de metade do que eles estão falando.) (Jack: Nem eu. Será que vou chamar um gótico para fazer um comentário de especialista?)**

"Bem ... você quer ir comigo?" ele perguntou.

Eu suspirei. **(Jack: Meu Deus, que suspense!) (Fran: O amor é mais, finalmente acabou!) (Jack: Até a próxima, pessoal!) galeris!) (Fran: Beijos, gente!)**


End file.
